heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.24 - Secrets in the Library
The library at the Academy was quiet and full that afternoon. Most of the students were catching up on homework or reading recreationally. Students were allowed to speak quietly, but the attending librarian would send them away if they cause a distraction to the other students. The Stepford Cuckoos had already been there for about an hour at this point, dressed all the same in the uniform of the Academy of Tomorrow. They were, as often was the case sitting at one of the library's tables alone. Well as alone as five young ladies could be when they were sitting together. They did however cause a bit of unsettlement among their fellow students as they sat at the table in silence. Only one of them was reading a book (it was in fact the book that Headmistress Emma Frost had written, 'A Study of Mutant and Metahuman Metaphysics'.) The other four stared into space slightly, not as if bored or anything so pedestrian. Instead they seemed almost in a fugue like state as the other read the book. Ah, distractions. 157 /would/ probably be distracting, actually, if people weren't already kind of used to his eccentricities. Case in point--he's actually seated /on/ a table, rather than in a chair, with several books spread out in a circle around him, all of them open. They look to be several books on advanced computer science and robotics. No one's batting an eye at this by this point, as the boy actually makes something of a habit of this (and is tiny and light enough that he doesn't do any damage to the furniture). Even the librarian has ignored it (probably due to a former unsuccessful attempt at convincing 157 to stop). Emma made her way over towards the Five-in-one and 157. Apparently the number five was popular, "My darlings, I hope you are all enjoying your books today. Ah, a nice selection my girls." It was almost like watching four marionette dolls pop to life when their performers pulled the strings again, the way the Cuckoos responded. The four that had been motionless all started to smile as the last one reading the book looked up. "We're very much enjoying the book Ms. Frost," they said at once and in a chorus of unity, "It's provoking interesting debate on the specifics of the science and what it means for all of us." The Cuckoos didn't have any idea why they were capable of linking their minds in such an easy way, they had always been that way from their perspective. With that, a book on the telepathic and metaphysical dimensions as it could relate to all of them had been quite a lively topic for the girls. Even if know one else could tell. "Statement: I hope you area ll enjoying your books today. Notification: It is not necessary for this one to 'enjoy' reading a book. This one reads books to obtain information of value to this one's mission." 157 looks over at Emma, his expression still as emotionless as ever, and then turns his attention over to the Cuckoos. They're speaking all together. They seem to have caught the lad's interest, not that you'd know it from his utter lack of expression. Emma let out a soft chuckle as the girls were as delightful as ever. It didn't hurt that they were all beautiful and blonde little telepaths. She was happy the day they arrived on her doorstep, even though it was a mysterious circumstance, "If you'd like to read it again, I can give you a copy. I won't sign it unless you insist." She turned her eyes towards heir other enigmatic student, "I know that darling. My concern would be that you are finding sufficient books to obtain new knowledge from. Are you all familiar with each other?" "Thank you Ms. Frost," This time only one of the Cuckoos spoke, the one who was reading the book. This one's smile widened and seemed very pleased that Emma had shown pride in them. And almost too subtle to notice one of the others frowned slightly from her current smile. It was for only a second though. They glanced over to 157 and began to speak in unison again, "We are aware of Yeweseisisel, but we don't share any classes with him." Another of the five spoke independently again, "But a lot of the other students say he's creepy." The cuckoo with the book looked over to her outspoken sister and said, "Phoebe! That's not fair. Most people say that about us too." "Statement: My concern would be that you are finding sufficient books to obtain new knowledge from. Analysis: Library of educational institution 'Academy of Tomorrow' is of sufficient size to provide this one reading material presently. If necessary, this one will supplement reading material with books from public libraries this one has located. If reading material is insufficient, this one will inform subject 'Miss Frost.'" 157 turns his attention to the Cuckoos again. "Query: Are you all familiar with each other? Answer: This one has been informed of the existence subjects collectively designated 'Stepford Cuckoos', alternately designated 'Wierdos,' 'Children of the Corn', and 'the Freaks.' This one does not attend classes with members of group 'Stepford Cuckoos'. This one has not yet studied group 'Stepford Cuckoos.'" He looks more directly at the Cuckoos. "Notification: This one has observed that members of group 'Stepford Cuckoos' appear to possess independent minds but also appear to share thoughts and behaviors. Explanation required." Emma stepped in to answer the question, as she doubted the girls would elaborate quite like she would. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and responded with, "They are young telepaths who operate with a hive-like mind. Quintuplets. And it isn't polite to point out nasty nicknames people whisper. Please keep that in mind Yeweseisisel. The cuckoos all tilted their head a bit quizzically at 157, not because of his unusual mode of speech, that was actually oddly comforting for some reason. It was the question that he asked that had given them pause. They state together, "We are the Five-in-One. We are." And the name callings didn't bother them, if being Emma's protges for the last year had done anything for them, it had taught them one thing. They were superior and above such things. Accept when they weren't as Phoebe's own outburst earlier had shown. 157 slowly turns to look at Emma again. "Statement: It is not polite to point out nasty nicknames people whisper. Understood. Information required: Identify designations categorized as 'nasty nicknames'. This one will refrain from utilization in the future." He clearly has no idea what he said that might have been considered nasty. He's that disconnected socially. He looks over towards the Stepford Cuckoos. "Statement: They are young telepaths who operate with a hive-like mind. Statement: We are the Five-in-One. Understood. Analysis: Separate minds unified into collective thought consciousness, capable of sharing thoughts, emotions, and actions. Evaluation: High tactical potential. Possible uses: Communications. Espionage. Unified command. Information required: Range of telepathic communication and collective thought effect." Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled, the girls likely didn't take offense but it was something that could use her attention. "Call them the Give-in-One. If you wish perhaps sometime we can discuss social graces." This group of students certainly had trouble fitting in. Neither of which particularly cared about this, but they all got attention in various ways. The Five-in-One did something that was probably unexpected for what 157 normally would get from his line of question... they critiqued it. Speaking in unison they added, "Additional uses: Covert Assassination, enhanced interrogation, creation of double-agents and sleeper-agents, detection of long-range targets especially those with an active X-Gene." The one who was reading the book earlier added solitarily, "As for your required information, those are on need-to-know basis only. And with all due respect to a fellow seeker of information: At the moment you don't need to know." There was a moments paused before the other four all nodded their head in agreement of what Sophie had said. "Additional uses recorded," 157 says. He turns towards Emma. "Notification: Subjects designated 'Five-in-One' evaluated as high value agents. Abilities difficult to duplicate. Recommendation: Minimize risk to 'Five-in-One.'" He looks over at the Cuckoos again. "Statement: At the moment you do not need to know. Statement in error. This one requires information requested. However, subjects 'Five-in-One' refuse to provide information. Refusal to provide information does not negate requirement for information." With that, he turns his attention back to the books before him. Emma reached out and gently patted the top of his head, "Oh don't be such a sore loser darling. Girls need to keep some mystery about them, don't we?" She looked towards the girls and let a small smile spread across her lips, "And don't start assassinating people girls, it would make me quite cross." The girls all look for each other and go silent themselves almost as if they were having some sort of secret conversation between themselves. They turned to 157 and said in union, "Our mind functions as a psychic gestalt, this seems to be separate from our own mutation that grants telepathic abilities, we suspect it has to down with our monozygotic state. Range of our gestalt mind isn't fully tested, though we can still feel and speak to each other at the range of 10 kilometers, and can be maintained indefinitely and even operates as we sleep. Our telepathic abilities are also increased when we exist in this way. We are the five who become as one." The own who frowned slightly earlier is the one who spoke up to Emma's joke about assassination, "And don't worry Ms. Frost, if we intend to assassinate anyone we will come to you first." 157 look back up as the Cuckoos answer his question, though his face remains expressionless. "Understood. Analysis: 10 kilometers is sufficient distance to permit high tactical use in many situations. However, usage on a galactic scale is of uncertain possibility until abilities are tested." He looks to Emma. "Recommendation: Test range of abilities of subjects 'Five-in-One' before use on missions requiring a range of contact of greater than 10 kilometers." He looks down to his books again, and then, after a few moments, back to the Cuckoos. "Thank you." Not that he sounds like he means it or anything--he still has the same monotone, slow speech as ever. It's just the proper protocol for the situation. He looks to Frost. "Recommendation: In case of use of 'Five-in-One' for assassination, contact through shielded psionic abilities or secondary agents with no known connection to either side. Plausibile deniability of high value in assassination missions." And back to the books again. Emma let out a small laugh and waved to one of the students who happened by. The librarian was giving them a look, but she waved her off. When the headmistress is in the library and she wishes to talk, the students would understand. She rested against the edge of one of the tables, "Of course. It is important that each and every student with unique abilities recognizes their flaws and can overachieve them before it becomes an issue." Her mind reaches out towards the girls, "You are welcome, Yeweseisisel. We understand your curiosity and are not used to people being so straight forward with their questions," The Five-In-One said to 157 as politely as five teenage girls speaking in unison could muster. And as quickly as that they were of one mind and voice as they answered her, "Statement: We understand your curiosity and are not used to people being so straight forward with their questions," 157 repeats. "Understood. This one's manner of inquiry does not align with expected norms. Explanation: This one has not often directly interacted with other sentients aside from assigned team before arrival on planet designated 'Earth'. Manner of inquiry described as 'straight-forward' beneficial to previous interactions. Clarification required: If this one questions others in manner other than 'straight-forward', will this improve probability of receiving information?" Emma continues to converse mentally with the girls, She turned her attention back towards 157, "Perhaps. While I enjoy your unique mode of speaking, many find it off-putting. That's alright darling, I didn't quite fit in when I was in school. However you could use some help social graces." The Cuckoos really couldn't comment on his unusual mode of speech. After all they were the five telepathic identical siblings that mostly talked in unison. And so in unison they told 157, "People view the way we speak as unusual as well, it can be off putting to us that people don't understand us properly." Sophie, the one previously reading the book then stated separately, "That's why sometimes I will speak for all of us, when we can tell that we are making someone uncomfortable." To Emma the girls spoke in her mind "Understood. It may be valuable for this one to learn a different manner of speech to gather information from those discomforted by this one's standard manner of speech." 157 turns pages in all of his books, and resumes reading them. "This one will study 'social graces' if desired by subject 'Miss Frost'. Low probability that study of 'social graces' will have negative impact on this one's mission. Moderate to high probability that the study of 'social graces' will improve this one's ability to fulfill mission." Emma responds telepathically to their concerns, as they are reasonable, She rose and smiled to the boy, "Like they said. It may not be what /you/ prefer, but it is better not to attract unwanted attention, if it is getting in the way of your goals correct? I'll make to assemble a list of good books on manners and whatnot. Trust me, I had to learn all of them." Emma smiled warmly to the group of students in front of her, "I'll let you all carry on with your studies, do feel free to visit my office anytime." With that, the Cuckoos stood up and Sophie picked up the book on Mutant Metaphysics to return to the stacks. They had already learned much from it, they processed information rather quickly considering they had five minds working together on any sort of fact they were exposed to. They would read it again of course, they didn't have an eidetic memory... yet. As they went to leave, one of the cuckoos who hadn't displayed much individuality on the outside yet, gave a little wave to 157, Celeste, you see couldn't really see past 157's exterior nature and thought of him more as a confused 13 year-old overwhelmed by whatever abilities he may have. Astonishingly enough, 157 happens to look up from his studies as the Cuckoos make their exit, and raises a hand, giving a slow wave of his own. It's mechanical, looking clearly like it's being given by one who doesn't have an instinct for such gestures. He's waving because she waved, and it just looks awkward. But he did take the time to do it! He turns to Frost. "Query: It may not be what you prefer, but is better not to attract unwanted attention if it is getting in the way of your goals, correct? Answer: Affirmative. Notification: This one's preferences are irrelevant to this one's duties. Notification: It is not necessary for this one to trust subject 'Miss Frost'." And with that, he returns his attention to his books. Emma didn't wave to him, so he doesn't feel the need to wave to her, it seems. Category:Log